Be My Valentine
by kkimberly49
Summary: One Shot-May be more depending on the response
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Sorry my computer did an update and it wouldn't properly save my file. Then FF was giving me a hard time, but as promised here is a Valentine's Update for your enjoyment. I may add to it depending upon the response so if you like it then I need to know.**

Olivia was sitting at the bar nursing her glass of wine. She had a feeling she was about to be left hanging by her best friend. She loved Abby to death, but her flaw was when she was with a man she didn't focus on anything but the man.

Luckily they had picked their favorite bar, and if the man upstairs cared a little about her then her favorite bartender would show up.

She didn't have to wait long to find out that she must have done something right. He walked up behind her.

"_And to think I almost didn't come in…"_

Olivia squeezed her legs tight. That voice did all kinds of things to her that she didn't want to admit to, It was a week before Valentine's Day. Once again she was the only one with no man. It was time to consider if the problem was really her.

She finally found her voice_, "It sounds like you were supposed to have the night off."_

"_I was but Tom called me. He is trying to get his Valentine's day gift together for his wife Lauren. It wasn't like I was really doing anything so I agreed to cover him."_

"_That was nice of you…"_

"_I would like to think so…"_

Olivia simply smiled at him. Tonight for some reason him being in her space was doing things to her.

Fitz excused himself to change shifts with the other bartender. She was not sure who owned the bar, but Fitz managed the bar. Like a club the bar had a VIP section. Only the whose/who of the Beltway were allowed in the part of the bar she was in.

She loved it because it allowed her privacy after a hard day as a crisis manager, and it was also a place that she was able to conduct business.

Once everything was changed over and Fitz checked on the other two patrons that were back there with her he walked back over to her with another glass of wine.

"_Abby stood you up for Leo?"_

Olivia smiled, _"How did you know?"_

"_There is a reason why I introduced the two of them. They have a lot in common."_

Olivia laughed knowing he was right.

He looked at her and it made Olivia feel self-conscious.

He asked, _"Please tell me that you finally have a Valentine's this year."_

"_Nope…"_

"_And why not…"_

"_No one wants me…"_

"_That's not true…"_

"_Name one…."_

"_**ME…"**_

Olivia gasped. Her gut told her that Fitz had feelings for her, but he had never acted on them. It had always been harmless flirting between them. Although if she was being honest with herself she knew it was more. When she broke up with Edison after finding out he was cheating on her. Fitz had done more than feed her alcohol. He had listened to her. Took her in his office and allowed her to cry. He personally escorted her home, and stayed with her all night.

He never brought it up, and never asked for anything in return. Abby constantly brought it up to her, and told her to go after Fitz. She had been too stubborn or scared to open up. Instead she tried to move on. She had gone on countless dates, and none of them held any promise.

By the time she realized how long it had been since his declaration he was turning around.

Olivia called his name.

"_I get Olivia. I'm just a bar manager. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just pretend this conversation never happened."_

He quickly walked away before she could stop him. For the rest of the evening he didn't stick around long enough for them to talk. Instead of doing paperwork at the bar he went to his office. When he thought she had left he made his way back out to the bar. It was also closing time so he thought he was safe.

He was wrong. It was closing time. He locked all the doors, and dimmed the lights. The other bartenders had already brought their registers to the VIP area. Before counting the registers he always did one more walkthrough to make sure that no one had left. Something that Olivia was banking on.

He made it to a corner booth and there sat Olivia. Fitz was shocked to see her.

"_What are you still doing here?"_

"_You avoided me."_

"_I embarrassed myself enough for one evening."_

"_No you assumed enough for one evening."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

Before she could answer she saw Tom walking through the door.

He smiled at her. She got up and hugged him, _"Thank you. We owe you one."_

"_Well he wasn't supposed to be here."_

"_Maybe, but if he wasn't then he would have never asked me out."_

Fitz stepped in, "_Tom, what are you doing here?"_

"_Liv called me and asked me if I was still working on Lauren's gift. I was still having trouble getting her one gift. Olivia was kind enough to use her connections to get it taken care of for me, and all she asked me in return was to come in and close up which will take me no time so goodnight you two."_

"_Fitz wasn't sure why Olivia was doing all of this, but he decided to bite. He had nothing else to do. He grabbed his things, and took Olivia's hand._

"_There is a diner around the block. Would you like to grab something to eat?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"You always talk about cooking. How about you cook me breakfast and we can talk?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_

They made it to Olivia's townhouse. Fitz parked in her guest spot. When he got out he asked her if it was okay to bring in his bag, and changed into something more comfortable. Olivia agreed.

Fitz changed first, and while Fitz was cooking Olivia took a shower and got comfortable. When she opened her door her mouth began to water.

Olivia set the table. She couldn't believe that it was 3:30 in the morning and she was about to eat breakfast. It was a first, but Fitz's declaration made her take a moment to reflect. Now she was ready to share.

When Fitz walked over with their plates he sat them down. She was about to grab her chair when he grabbed her hand. "_When I'm around I open the doors and pull out the chairs."_

"_Sorry, I'm not used to be treated this way."_

Fitz simply shrugged since he didn't know exactly what they were doing. "_This is how I was raised to treat a woman."_

They sat down. Olivia was about to say something when Fitz stopped her, "_Let's enjoy our meal. Unless you are rushing to kick me out I am not going anywhere."_

Olivia squeezed his hand, "_I don't want you to go."_

Both of them visibly relaxed and enjoyed their meal. After dinner they moved over to the couch to enjoy the tea that Olivia fixed.

After a few moments of silence Olivia said_, "I wasn't silent because it was you. I was silent because it has been you all along. I don't care that you are a bartender Fitz. Sure, I can take care of myself. I am a strong woman, but I want a strong man by my side. I don't want to have to do the heavy lifting all the time. Your job doesn't define you. If it did then what does that say about Edison."_

Fitz laughed, _"You have a point."_

"_So did you really mean what you said."_

"_About being your Valentine?"_

She nodded

"_I want you more than for one day, but I'll take whatever you are willing to give me."_

Olivia decided to throw caution to the wind. She climbed in Fitz's lap. "_I think that I want more than one day."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed him. It was tentative at first, but quickly heated up. When they finally pulled apart Olivia whispered, _"Keep kissing me like that and I will never let you go."_

"_That is what I am counting on."_

Olivia laughed

Fitz looked at her, _"Olivia, will you be my Valentine?"_

"_I would love to be your Valentine…"_

Olivia snuggled in his chest, and she ended up falling asleep in his lap. He pulled the throw over them and kissed her forehead. They ended up spending the whole weekend together.

Olivia was already in the office when Abby walked in. before Olivia could say anything Abby was apologizing for standing her up.

Normally Olivia would give her a whole speech about being considerate, but she noticed that Olivia simply said it was fine.

Abby looked at her best friend, "_What do you mean its fine?"_

Olivia looked up at her friend and smiled and said, _"Abby, it's fine."_

Abby looked at her and said, _"Who did you sleep with?"_

Olivia smiled, _"No one?"_

"_What are you not telling me?_

Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

Abby sat down in front of Olivia's desk_. "You are really scaring me. I have never seen you this calm or at peace. Please don't tell me that you are dying."_

Olivia saw that her friend was truly concerned so she decided to tell her the truth.

"_I promise you that I am okay Abby, but something did happen when you didn't show up Friday. Fitz ended up working Tom's shift. The conversation of who was going to be my Valentine came up. To make a long story short he made it know he was interested. I was shocked and didn't answer him immediately which hurt him, but I fixed it. We ended up handing out the entire weekend."_

Abby sat down in shock. She knew that they would make a good couple, but she never thought her best friend would open herself up and allow him in. She also wondered did Fitz tell her everything.

Olivia smiled, _"Yes, I know…."_

Flashback

Olivia had gone to the bar with Fitz over the weekend. She didn't want him to miss his shift, and she enjoyed the bar. It was a win-win for her. Saturday night after the bar closed Olivia went to sit in the corner out of the way. Although he managed the bar she didn't want to cause any problems for him if the owner decided to pop in.

Fitz sat down beside her, "_I have a confession to make. I don't want their to be any secrets between us."_

Olivia nodded. Afraid of what he might say.

He squeezed her hand_. "Its not bad. At least I hope not."_

Olivia smiled at him.

"_The truth is that I am more than the manager of this bar. I own it."_

Olivia was in shock.

"_Really, then why do you bartend so much?"_

"_Like you I enjoy my job. You own your own firm, and I am sure that you don't have to lead on as many cases as you do. You just enjoy the thrill of the job."_

"_That and I don't have much of a personal life."_

"_Well it is the same for me. My family and I own several bars and restaurants. Nothing was ever handed to us. I have worked from the moment I turned 16, and I am grateful I was raised that way. I don't want you to think I was testing you. I just don't care for titles."_

She grabbed his hand, _"Thank you for telling me. I hope you realize that I like Fitz the man, and it doesn't matter whether you are a bartender or a bar owner."_

He leaned in and kissed her, _"I know. I need you to promise me something."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Promise me we will make time for each other. I enjoy bartending, and I don't plan on giving it up, but you will be my priority. Besides Tom is the real manager of this location. He will probably enjoy seeing me less."_

"_I promise Fitz. _

**End Flashback**

Abby smiled, "_I'm really happy for you. You know that I have long thought that Fitz was the right one for you. I hope you really open your heart up , and let him in. I know you have been badly hurt in the past. It could go wrong, but it could go fabulously right."_

Olivia walked around and hugged her friend, _"You are right. For the record my heart opened before I had a chance. Lets hope we are both right, because I have a feeling he is the one."_

A could of days later Valentine's day finally arrived. Per Fitz's request she was only working a half a day. He promised her a Valentine's day to remember.

Shortly after arriving to the office a large bouquet of roses were delivered. The bouquet included hot pink roses, lavender roses, light pink roses, light pink spray roses, and lavender spray roses accented with assorted greenery.

It was the start to a magical day. Right when it was time for her to leave a courier arrived with a note.

The note read:

_**I hope that you enjoyed the roses. As I looked up the meanings of the different roses I couldn't decide on one so I got several. Tonight is about you. I want to show you that you are worth everything and more. I look forward to seeing you tonight, but right now you have an appointment at the Spa. Oh, and you won't be driving for the rest of the day. Don't worry I spoke with Abby she is going to drop your car off at your house before they head out. See you tonight. Fitz.**_

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She went to Abby's office. Abby was expecting her friend to give push back. She hated when she wasn't in control so she was surprised when she simply handed her the extra key to her car and told her to enjoy her night with Leo. She reminded Abby that she was taking tomorrow off and she would see her on Monday.

The car service was waiting for Olivia. The driver whisked her to the spa where they were waiting on her. She spent the afternoon getting her hair styled. She also enjoyed a 60 minute body massage, a spa manicure and pedicure, and a four-layer facial with revitalizing eye treatment. She felt like a million bucks when they were done.

She made it back to the car where another note awaited her.

It read:

_**I am sure you were wondering what you should wear tonight since you don't know where we are going. Abby took care of that for me. I reserved a suite at the Hay Adams for you to get dressed. You need to be in the car at 6:30 so the driver can drop you off for dinner. **_

When she made it to the suite. There was a box waiting for her. She was excited when she saw what Abby picked out for her. It wasn't something she would have picked out, but she knew Abby was making her throw caution to the wind and she accepted it.

Olivia went and got herself ready. When she looked in the mirror she had to admit she was a damn catch. She headed back out where the driver was waiting on her.

They didn't have to drive too far when they arrived at the next destination. This time the driver didn't get out. When he opened the door and she stepped out they admired each other. Olivia was secretly hoping the suite was more than for her to change in.

Fitz was trying to think of anything to anything to get his lower region under control. It wasn't working too well. Olivia was standing in front of him in a gray Johanna Ortiz glassy orchid dress. She paired it with a pair of Gianvito Rossi leather plexi G-string heels, a Mark Cross box bag, and a pair of Lele Sadoughi hoop earrings.

Fitz finally found his voice, _"You look stunning Liv."_

"_Thank you. After all this was all your doing."_

He shrugged, "_You deserved it. You work hard, and you needed time to decompress. I would have done it for you whether it was Valentine's day or not."_

"_I could get used to being treated this way."_

"_Good, because I have no plans on stopping…."_

Fitz opened his arms and she gladly took it. They made the short walk over. When Olivia realized where they were headed she turned and looked at him.

"_You remembered…"_

"_I may not remember every single thing you say to me, but I try to remember anything important. I remember you saying that you work this town, but never have gotten to enjoy all that it has to offer. I thought the Odyssey Cruise would allow you enjoy the nation's capital."_

Olivia kissed him_, "Let's paint the town…"_

Once they made it on board they headed over and grabbed some drinks before finding their seats. As the cruise got started Olivia looked at Fitz. _"Today meant so much to me. No man has pampered me just because. Today was all about me, and it felt good to be taken care. You make feel things I have never felt before, and that is scary and exciting all at the same time."_

"_I feel like there is about to be a but."_

"_In the past you would be right, but with you there isn't one with you. The only thing I want is for today to be the beginning of a wonderful future for us."_

"_I want the same thing…"_

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

Dinner was everything. They started out with a shrimp cocktail. Their first course was lobster soup. For their entrée they decided on filet mignon & lobster tail with truffle potatoes, glazed baby carrots, with herb butter. For dessert they went with the odyssey signature warm butter cake.

Olivia was heaven. She didn't always eat proper meals with her work schedule, but she had a feeling with Fitz around that would change.

When they made it made to the dock the driver was waiting for them.

She smiled, "_He is an awesome driver…."_

Fitz smiled, _"Yes, Charlie is the best. He has worked for me for years. He was down on his luck after getting out of the service. He couldn't get a decent paying job to take care of his family. One job let to another, and here we are."_

"_You really are a good dude."_

"_Not really. I just try to treat people how I want to be treated. I am no different from the next man. I just happen to have a lot of money in my bank account. That could change any day."_

"_You are right. It is refreshing to have a conversation with a man who doesn't constantly remind me how much he is worth or try to diminish my net worth because I am a woman."_

"_Don't worry we won't be having that conversation. I am not above you taking care of me. I don't mind taking care of the household."_

Olivia was in shock, but she held her thought while they greeted Charlie. He asked them where they were headed. Fitz was unsure of how to ask her. She looked at him. _"Was the suite just for me to get ready in?"_

"_It is booked for the night, but nothing has to happen. Abby did pack you a bag, but Charlie can take you home."_

Olivia nodded, _"Charlie, can you drop us off at the Hay Adams."_

"_Yes ma'am…"_

He helped them in the car. Before he could say anything she climbed in his lap, _"I want this. I want you, and for the first time I am not overthinking this. I am allowing this to happen between us. I don't expect you to hit it and quit it. We are both in it for the long haul, and tonight is the first of many. Besides if you are going to be a kept man then I better keep you happy."_

Fitz laughed. He was falling for this woman, and he knew there was going to be no coming back. He was ready to jump in head first."

By the time they made it to the suite they were already peeling clothes off of each other.

Once he stripped her bare he gently laid her on the bed. He looked her in the eyes and asked, _"Olivia, will you be my girlfriend?"_

Unlike the last time there was no hesitation, _"Yes…"_

He didn't seal it with a kiss. He sealed it by joining them together as one, and it was the beginning of a night to remember.


	2. I Want More

**A/N-You asked and I decided to give you more. Still tweaking updates for my other stories.**

It was Thursday afternoon. Olivia stopped by Abby's office, _" I am headed out of the office. Remember you are on call this weekend. "_

Abby looked up at her best friend. A month had passed since Fitz had taken Olivia on that epic Valentine's date. They had been almost inseparable every since.

A case had made the last week and a half difficult. The case had come to an end and Olivia was more than ready to relax in the arms of her boyfriend.

Yep, that's right Fitz was her boyfriend and she happy.

Abby smiled, "_I am going to be honest I just lost a bet."_

Olivia looked at her confused, _"What bet?"_

"_I bet Leo that once this case was over that you would go back to the old Olivia Pope."_

Olivia wanted to be hurt that her best friend bet against her, but she understood. Olivia always found a reason to break up with guys before it got serious, but Fitz was different. Every moment they are together he makes it about her to the point she has to remind him that his wants and needs are just as important. It was refreshing and something that she wasn't willing to let go of.

Olivia smiled at her best friend, "_I am glad you lost the bet. Not because you bet against me, but because I changed. Fitz is special. I think that I am falling in love with him. Let me take that back I know that I am falling in love with him. I think he is the one Abby. He is it for me."_

Abby stood up and walked around to her friend. After they shared a long hug Abby looked at her, _"I don't normally like to lose, but I am glad that Leo knew his friend better than I knew mine."_

"_What did Leo say?"_

"_That when Fitz loves he loves hard, and he won't stop. He won't let you go. If you had run then he would have just run after you."_

Olivia smiled believing every word Leo said. "_Well he can keep his running shoes on, but he won't be chasing me. I'm already caught."_

"_Well enjoy you weekend."_

"_I will and remember we are closed Monday so if you take on anything only do intake and we will get back to it on Tuesday."_

"_I will. We got this. Enjoy your time off. This case was rough on you."_

Olivia smiled agreeing with her.

Just as she got to the elevator it opened up and Fitz was standing at the back with his hands in his pockets. In that moment she realized how little she had seen of him in the last two weeks and she really missed him. She dropped her stuff and ran into his arms. He gladly caught her.

She held onto him for dear life. She finally pulled back and looked at him, "_Hi…"_

He smiled, "_Hi Livvie, I missed you…"_

"_I missed you more…"_

"_Really…."_

She could tell that he was really shocked. She leaned in and kissed him, and she didn't care that her team was watching them. She wanted them to know that Fitz had all of her, and she knew as soon as she turned around she would see the smiles on their faces.

When she pulled back, "_I missed you more than I can even explain to myself, but I am okay with that. I am just ready to be with you. Abby is on call so as of right now I am turning my work phone off. If needed Abby will call me on my cell, but that won't happen unless a nuclear war is started."_

Fitz grinned. He put her down, but never let her go. As soon as they turned as expected Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck were staring back at her.

She grinned at waved at them as the elevator closed.

Huck nodded at her. He looked at the team, _"They'll be married within six months…."_

The rest of the team looked at Huck. Abby nodded_, "Before I would have bet my money that you had lost your mind in that computer room, but once she came and told me that she was really leaving me on call and turning off her work phone I realized that the Olivia Pope we knew before Valentine's Day is gone, and that's not a bad thing."_

They all agreed.

They had made to Olivia's apartment. Earlier in the week they had agreed she would spend the time off at his place. He had to check on the bar, and his penthouse was close.

When she made it to her room and pulled out her suitcase Fitz said, _"Pack light…"_

She looked at him and grinned, _"I have to put on clothes at some point."_

"_I agree, but the clothes you have out are a little warm where we are going…"_

She looked up at him. Fitz took a breath. It was now or never.

"_Livvie, the case you worked was intense. It was national news. Another black man being killed for just being black. I am not naïve. I know that if that was me that cop wouldn't have shot and killed me. At most I might have been tasered. You stood in the streets with that father and helped him get justice, and then you met with the President to help him present new legislation. What I am trying to say is I think you need more than a break from work. I think that you need to get out of the Beltway for a couple of days and regroup."_

Olivia nodded_, "It sounds like you have a plan."_

"_As you know my family owns two private planes, and my dad sent one to the air strip for us to use. I booked a suite in Florida where it is nice and warm. We are only two hours away so if Abby needs you the plane will be on the strip ready to get you back here, but I understand if I am overreaching."_

"_Fitz, I am tired of work being the only thing in my life. I want more, and I am being honest I want that more with you. Both of us are in our mid-30's. We have seen life. I know I come across as that is number one, but not anymore. I love what I do. I don't want to give it up, but I am ready to settle down. Be more than a businesswoman. Now that I have taken the intensity up a notch lets bring it down by going to Florida."_

The joy on Fitz's face is one that she wouldn't forget for a long time. She knew it was because she had chosen them. Something she had promised when they first agreed they both wanted more than a friendship.

Neither of them had any summer clothes out, and the average temperate in Naples, Florida where they were going was 80 degrees. They decided to just buy everything new when they arrived. It made the spontaneity of the trip even more fun.

Olivia called Abby on the way to the airstrip to let her know where she was headed. She was surprised when she didn't receive any smart replies.

Olivia had been on plenty of private jets, but she had to admit the Grants didn't spare any expense. She loved how close Fitz was with his parents especially his mother. Before her grandmother passed she told her that when she find her man she will find that he treats his mother with dignity and respect. He worships the ground she walks on, but when you come into his life he will worships yours without having to sacrifice either relationship.

She had been right. She loved Joyce Grant. Her parents were in the military, and had been killed in a plane crash when she was 12. Her grandmother Francine had taken her in, and they had become inseparable until her death. Over the years she met her team for various reasons, and they were her brother and sisters. They were an unlikely group, but they would kill and die for each other.

She loved how Fitz accepted her family. When the case was going on he would often drop food off for the entire team not just Olivia. He had even stayed and helped with paperwork without being asked.

In an odd way the case not only solidified where they saw their relationship going it got the approval of her entire team. That meant the world to her, because the only biological family she had left was a great-aunt who she had a great relationship with. When she retired she ironically moved to Florida, but when they had talked she was taken a month long cruise to Alaska. She couldn't remember when she was she left. She would have to make a special trip to visit her another time.

The flight was quick, and they spent time just catching up with each other. When the plane landed she expected to see a car waiting to drive them to their destination.

Instead before her eyes was the _**2020 Porshe 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet. **_

Olivia looked at Fitz, "_I wanted us to let our hair down. No stuffy drivers. Just us being free."_

Olivia grinned and kissed him_, "Let's get this party started."_

Fitz helped her into the car. He ran into the office where the keys were left for him. When he came back out him smiled. Olivia had let her hair down from the chignon bun that she had in earlier.

Fitz pulled her into a searing kiss, and when he let her up for air she literally had to catch her breath. This man was doing all kinds of things to her.

"_You are sexy as hell Livvie. I am glad you are all mine."_

Olivia looked up at him, _"I am all yours."_

Olivia found a radio station and the couple enjoyed the drive to the resort.

When they arrived Olivia loved it already. She knew it wasn't cheap by any means, but she loved that it wasn't stuffy.

It didn't take them long to be checked in. A bell hop took them to the top floor of the Tower building. Fitz had reserved the Grande Suite.

As soon as they walked in she immediately walked onto the balcony. The view was everything she needed and more.

Inside the bellhop showed Fitz around the suite. It was a luxurious space that was over 2,000 square feet. The master bedroom was separate and featured a king size bed and a private balcony. They had a kitchenette complete with a full-size refrigerator, microwave, Keurig, and wine cooler. He noticed that several bottles had been put in the cooler at his request.

Fitz thanked the bellhop for making sure that his request was taken care of. He gave him a big tip and let him out of the suite.

He walked out and wrapped his arms around Olivia. She leaned back into his arms, _"I am relaxed already."_

Fitz kissed the side of her forehead_, "Then I guess I am doing something right."_

"_You are doing everything right. Edison never did anything like this for me. Every trip we took was so formal. I don't recall us ever just leaving work behind."_

"_Well we are not working unless you get a call from Abby."_

"_Then we are not working. Abby is in shock that I kept my promise that when the case was over that I was spending quality time with you. She lost a bet to Leo."_

Fitz laughed, _"I am almost scared to ask…"_

Olivia started laughing too, _"Normally, I would agree but it wasn't that bad. Abby just thought I would go back to my old ways after the case."_

"_Running…"_

Olivia nodded

"_But you didn't…"_

"_I promised you…"_

"_You did. Promises are broken."_

"_I know and I won't say that I would never break a promise, but not intentionally. I care about you too much."_

"_Ditto Livvie….Ditto…"_

They enjoyed each other's presence in the balcony for a few more moments before heading out. They needed to get clothes and toiletries for the duration of their stay.

Fitz made it clear that he knew that Olivia could afford to take care of herself, but he was spoiling her this weekend. She wasn't paying for anything.

She agreed. It was nice to be pampered just because, and not because of an argument.

The valet brought the car around and the couple headed to The Village Shops on Venetian Bay. They enjoyed an evening of shopping. They found a restaurant at the mall and enjoyed dinner.

Before the end of the meal Olivia found herself in Fitz's lap taking selfies. Something she used to say was immature, but that was only because her ex's felt that way. She realized she loved being close to Fitz. She loved the serious pictures of them, but the ones where they were carefree and making silly faces were the ones that she cherished even more.

By the time they made it back to the suite they were exhausted. Between work and traveling they were exhausted.

When Olivia woke the next morning she looked over at the clock. It was almost eleven in the morning. She couldn't believe that she had slept that late. She checked her phones and no calls. She was about to get up and find Fitz when he walked in the room.

"_Morning beautiful…"_

She smiled, "_Morning. You look like you have up awhile."_

"_I have. You looked so peaceful, and you needed the rest."_

"_Thank you. I feel great."_

"_Good, I thought we could have brunch and relax."_

"_Do I have time to take a quick shower?"_

"_Yes honey!"_

Olivia took a quick shower. She decided to keep her hair in its natural state. Fitz had only saw it in passing, but he made it know that she was beautiful to him. How her hair was styled wasn't important.

She slipped on a natural stitch scarf shift dress.

Once she felt presentable she made her way out the room. When she got to the dining area she stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Fitz stood to the side. He was nervous. This was either the best decision he had ever made, or he had killed their blossoming relationship.

Olivia finally found her voice, _"Aunt Hilda…"_

"_For the last 80 years…"_

Everyone laughed and it seemed to break the tension in the room.

She walked over to her aunt and they shared a long embrace, "_What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you even know I was here."_

"_That handsome boyfriend of yours called me?"_

She looked at Fitz then back at her aunt, _"Not that I mind, but how does Fitz have your number?"_

"_One of those long nights when you were working on your last case I called to check on you. I was worried about you. I know you take high-profile cases, but I knew this was the kind of case that would affect you mentally and emotionally. I kept calling and no answer, and then Fitz answered your phone. He assured me you were fine, but busy and you left your personal phone at the office when you rushed to get to the White House. Next thing I know we had been on the phone for an hour. He told me he was going to try to get you to get away, and he said if he did he would arrange for us to get together. I hoped he would be successful. I made sure not to plan any trips. Besides I just returned from Alaska not too long ago."_

Olivia was stunned. Fitz never mentioned speaking to her aunt. Since that night she had spoken with her aunt, and she never mentioned their conversation.

Fitz came over to her_, "I asked Aunt Hilda not to tell you we talked. You have shared how much she means to you, and I wanted to surprise you. I also didn't want to overstep. I didn't know…"_

"_If I would stick around."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

Hilda pulled him into her arms, "_Well, I am glad that she used the good sense that God gave her, and the raising that her grandmother and I did. You I like. The senator could kick rocks with four open-toe shoes."_

Everyone laughed.

Olivia went into Fitz's arms, _"Well Auntie I am glad that you like Fitz, because if I have it my way he won't be going anywhere."_

Fitz leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling back, _"Then you are going to get your wish my lady. I am not going anywhere."_

The couple spent a fun-filled day with her aunt. After brunch Fitz insisted the ladies spend some time alone which they did. Once they came back they had dinner together.

Fitz decided to take a shower and left the ladies to say their good-byes. Fitz went over and shared a long hug with Fitz. Hilda whispered in his ear, _"Thank you for bringing back my Livvie. When Francine passed away we both suffered, but I was surrounded with lot of friends. At the time Olivia didn't have her full team of gladiators. She has put her heart and soul into her business. Edison took the little piece that she had. I didn't think I would ever see the light in her eyes. I knew you were special when we talked, but seeing her and the two of you together warms my heart in a way I can't explain. Although I think that I still have a lot of life left on this earth I am at peace that if I leave this earth tomorrow my baby is going to be okay."_

Fitz took a moment to compose himself before he pulled back and looked at Aunt Hilda, "_You have my word that I will take care of Olivia until my dying breath, but we are just getting to know each other so I need you to stick around. My mom is going to love you."_

"_I can't wait to meet her."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I hope to see you soon."_

"_Oh you will now that my niece has a life outside of work."_

Fitz laughed. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead. _"Don't rush."_

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. When he turned back around she blurted out, _"I love you…"_

Not only was it true but it felt right even with her aunt in the room. She wanted the two most important people in her life now to know she was all in and dead serious, and this relationship was what she wanted.

Hilda had to admit that she was shocked that not only did her niece admit that she loved Fitz, but she did it in front of her.

Fitz pulled her into his arms, "_I love you too so much Livvie. I'll see you when you come to bed."_

Fitz turned to leave the room, and Olivia turned around to see her aunt smirking at her.

Hilda shrugged, _"I'm glad you are using the good sense God gave you, because if you didn't snag him up I would have gladly became a cougar and took him."_

Olivia burst out laughing. She had to sit down she was laughing so hard.

Fitz blushed at the comment, and hurried out the room.

Once Fitz left the room Hilda looked at her niece, "_I like everything about him."_

Olivia walked over to the living area and sat down, _"Me too…"_

Hilda took a moment to take her niece in. She understood that look.

Hilda went and sat down in front of her niece, _"I won't hold you long from that wonderful boyfriend of yours."_

"_He doesn't mind."_

"_Oh, I know. He is nothing like Edison. He has the patience of a saint, but you both need this time. I just wanted to tell you to let go."_

Olivia looked at her aunt somewhat confused.

"_I know that the two of you are in love with each other. Don't live on anyone else's time line. Do what feels right to you. If he proposes in three months don't think it is too soon. When you have found the one time is not going to change anything."_

Olivia went into her aunt's arms. She missed the comfort of her aunt, and realized that she allowed life and a man to be in the way of that.

She looked at her aunt, "_I'm sorry…"_

"_For…"_

"_Being a fool. I let life interfere in our relationship."_

"_Thank you for apologizing. I wished that I saw you more, but I took what I could get. All that matters is that we have time to fix it, and we have."_

"_We have, and in regards to your advice. I promise I will heed to it. I want more of what we had tonight."_

"_And we will I am sure, but for right now I think spend time with your man. We will talk soon."_

Olivia hugged her aunt once more before she left. She made sure to secure the lock. Once she made sure that everything was turned off she before she headed to their room.

She smiled when she walked in the room. Fitz was laying in the bed in nothing but his pajama bottoms. He had opened up the balcony door.

His eyes were closed so she thought he was sleep. She was grabbing her things to take a shower when he startled her.

"_Did you enjoy your visit?"_

She turned around and smiled at him_, "More than I can ever express…"_

"_Good!"_

Olivia took a quick shower. She was ready to relax in bed with her man.

Once she got settled in bed she turned and looked at him, "_I meant it earlier when I said I love you. I don't know what I did to be blessed with you, but I will be forever grateful that you are in my life."_

"_Ditto Livvie. I love you too. I'm not sure what either of us did, but we were blessed to be placed together and I am never letting you go."_

"_I don't want you too…"_

They were content that night just being in each other's arms. Allowing the waves to be the background music that lulled them into a deep sleep.

The next day Fitz had a full day planned for them. They start their day out at 7th Avenue Social. They had a wonderful brunch. After brunch they walked around for a few minutes before it was time for their next excursion.

They headed back to the restaurant to pick up their car. A little over an hour later they arrived at their next destination.

Olivia looked at him, "_Not that I am complaining, but we were near water. What makes this water so different?"_

Fitz laughed at his girlfriend. She looked adorable to him when she was confused and/or puzzled especially when she bit her lip.

He leaned over and kissed her, _"Smarty pants, this water is where we are going to sail on for the afternoon."_

Olivia looked at him in shock, _"Shut up. No way."_

"_Way…Way…"_

Fitz was headed towards the dock when he noticed that Olivia hadn't moved. When he went back to her he noticed that her eyes were misty.

She looked at him, _"We have these conversations that I think are meaningless where I say things I miss or things I want to do, and you store them in your memory bank. Being with you is everything I never understood that I needed. As a woman I want to be noticed. I want to have a seat at the table, but now that I have you in my life I want to come home after a long day, and know that you have me. That I don't have to have all of the answers. With you I don't have to be two different people. I don't mean to ruin our day. I just got overwhelmed for a moment by all the love and attention that you freely shower me with. Sadly, I haven't gotten that from a man."_

Fitz pulled her into his arms, _"Never apologize for sharing your feelings with me. I know that we are in our honeymoon phase, and still learning things about each other, but this is who I am. Just like I know who you are, and I love all of you. It is one of the reasons I never felt the need to reveal who I was. I love the powerful woman that you are, and it is an honor that you have chosen me."_

"_We chose each other…"_

Fitz nodded, "Agreed…"

"_I'm done spoiling the mood. Let's get back to this enjoyable day."_

"_That's fine, but nothing was spoiled…"_

The couple headed to the boat where they sailed for the next three hours. They ended up sailing North to Upper Captiva in Pine Island Sound. They were able to see dolphins and enjoyed people watching. It was a fun-relaxing time for the couple.

After a nap the couple got ready for their evening. All Olivia knew was to wear a nice cocktail dress. Olivia didn't let him see what she chose. This whole trip had been a surprise, and she wanted to find a way to surprise him.

Although she had dated several men she had never really dressed for any of them, because no man had ever paid attention to every little detail about her like Fitz did. She gave herself one last look over before heading out of the bedroom.

When the door opened Fitz immediately stood up. He was speechless. Every time he was around Olivia he said thank you to the man upstairs.

Olivia stepped out in a white Fendi sequined mini-dress. She had paired it with some black Saint Laurent hall bow heels, a Saint Laurent Smoking Box minaudiere, and a pair of Jennifer Behr Laelia earrings.

She has her hair parted down the middle and straightened out. This was a look he had never seen from her. She was his sexy little vixen, and he loved it.

"_Wow, you look stunning. I can't believe I get to call you mine."_

"_Well believe it mister. Do you really like the look?"_

"_No, I love the look. The question is do you love the look."_

"_Honestly, yes I feel sexy and desired by you."_

"_Good because I do desire you. Not just in this outfit. I desire you all the time. That is how I know that you are the one for me."_

She whispered_, "I feel the same way."_

He then handed her a dozen white roses. Another Fitz thing. Everything he did had meaning.

Fitz looked at her, "_With you I feel calm and at peace. I know that everything is going to be all right. Everything is new and right in the world, and I never want it to end."_

A single tear fell down Olivia's cheek, _"I feel the same way. I love you so much baby…"_

"_I love you more baby."_

Fitz arranged for a car to take them to dinner so they could drink as much as they wanted. He made reservations for them at The Capital Grille.

When they arrived they were promptly taken to their table. Fitz was grateful they had been able to reserve them a corner table in the wine room.

As soon as they were seated their server came over with a bottle of Chateau Musar, Bekaa Valley. It was not the most expensive wine that either of them had ever had, but Fitz knew it was one that she would greatly enjoy.

He was right. As soon as the waitress let Olivia sample the wine she was in heaven. It was the start of a beautiful evening.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner that consisted of Cast Iron Garlic Shrimp for an appetizer, a Caesar salad with Grana Padano croutons, and for their meal they selected the Seared Tenderloin with butter poached lobster tails. They decided to share some lobster mac 'n' cheese and grilled asparagus with lemon mosto.

Despite enjoying such a large meal the couple saved room for dessert. When it came out Olivia's heart melted. They had decided to share a piece of the warm double chocolate cake with port wine infused cherries and ice cream.

What melted her heart was in chocolate the server had written _**"CONGRATS".**_

The server looked at the couple_, "I know that there was no special occasion tonight, but love should be celebrated. I can tell what you two have is special, and I just wanted to congratulate you, and I hope to see you again for an anniversary or something big."_

The couple got up and hugged the waitress. They found out she was actually a manager who had stepped in to help due to being down a couple of servers.

As the couple fed each other cake Olivia looked at Fitz, _"This trip changed us. Well at least it changed me."_

Fitz put his fork down, _"How is that?"_

Olivia put hers down as well_, "I can't go back home and be the person I was before. Don't get me wrong I was invested into our relationship, but I have to admit that I felt the other shoe would drop when it came to us. I didn't trust myself."_

"_How did this trip change that?"_

"_I truly realized that you see all of me. That you have accepted all of me including my flaws. You listen to me even when I thought we were having mindless conversations. Then to know that you connected with my aunt was everything, and to spend time with the both of you made me understand what is most important. I love being a business woman, and I love everything that I have built, but I am more than just a fixer. This weekend helped me realize that I am ready to build a life with you. I need a new normal. A normal that includes you."_

Fitz pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. When they finally pulled up for air he looked her in eyes, _"Are you sure that this is what you want, because I believe that you are the one for me. I'm willing to give you my all, but I want to make sure we are on the same page. My future looks like I am married to the best fixer in the world, and we have two babies. She continues to solve problems and take names while I am like the stay at home dad. When you have our child I will no longer work daily in the bar, and before you ask yes that is what I want."_

There was only one thing left to do. Olivia leaned over and whispered_. "I think we need to head back and seal the deal. We have not been intimate with each other since Valentine's day. I don't know about you, but I am craving me some you."_

Fitz looked at her and saw that she was serious. There was only thing left for him to say. He turned and looked at their waitress, **"CHECK PLEASE!"**

**A/N-I hope that you enjoyed the second part. There is either one or two more parts left to this story. Just know that it is not done. Feel free to check out the visuals on my Twitter account kimberl17711667.**


	3. The Next Chapter

Abby knocked on Olivia's door. Olivia looked up and nodded for her to enter. Abby said, _"Here is the intake for the new case. Did you want to take a look at it before I call the client?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"Nope, you are second in command. You don't need me looking over your shoulders."_

"_I know. I am still getting used to this new you, and the changes that you are making."_

Olivia looked at her best friend_, "Abby, it should have been like this. I trust you. I trust everyone in this office. I was selfish to run things the way I used to. Being a part of everything filled my life. I lost myself, but those days are over. Even if things don't work out with Fitz although there is a slim chance of that I am never running things the way I use to."_

"_Good, and not because I am second in command now, but because you are living life. I love how you have accepted Fitz's love. More importantly how you have given him all of you. You are pretty terrific."_

"_I agree…"_

The ladies turn around to find Fitz standing at the door.

Olivia stood and walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him, _"Hi honey…"_

"_Hi sweet baby."_

He looked over at Abby, _"Hi Abby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."_

"_It was nothing. Just bringing some paperwork for Liv to look at. You look good. I don't often see you in a suit."_

"_Thanks. I had several business meetings today."_

"_Well I'll get out of your way."_

Abby left out of the office. Fitz walked over to Olivia, _"Do you have a lot left to do?"_

"_Nope, I am all yours. I am actually done here in the office for the week."_

Fitz looked at his girlfriend in shock, _"It is the middle of the week."_

Olivia shrugged her shoulders_, "Abby has everything under control. I've assigned the caseload out. I'll be working from home, and then it is Abby's turn to be on call this weekend so you have me all to yourself."_

Fitz could only smile. It had been three months since their trip to Florida. Both of them remained committed to their relationship, and made sure they made time for each other.

"_Well since you are on working from home we can stay at your place so you can be comfortable."_

"_Actually can we go to your place. Your office is fine unless you need it."_

"_There is more than enough room for the both of us."_

"_Then we have a plan. Did you need to stop by your apartment to pick up anything?"_

"_No baby, I have enough crap over there. I don't want to bring too much stuff."_

"_You can never have too much stuff at my place."_

Olivia nodded, _"We really need to just get rid of one of our places."_

Olivia gasped when she realized what she said. She tried to turn to head back to her desk, but Fitz caught her wrist. She had no choice but to turn and face him.

She looked up at him, "_Talk to me baby. We don't hide from each other."_

Olivia took a deep breath but nothing came out.

Fitz decided to start, _"I agree with you. We don't spend nights apart. I would very much like to live with my sexy girlfriend. What do you want?"_

Olivia found her voice_, "For all intense and purposes we live together. We just haven't made it official. This weekend maybe we can talk and make some decisions."_

"_Sounds good to me."_

Olivia stopped by everyone's office to let them know that she was leaving the office. She wouldn't be back in the office until Monday, but she was working from home for the next two days if she was needed. Abby assured her they would only contact her if needed, and she would remind the rest of the team that she was on-call this weekend.

With that the couple left and made their way to Fitz's apartment.

Fitz had gotten a business call that he had to take so she headed up and took a shower and changed into something comfortable.

She went to see what was in the refrigerator for them to have for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Olivia checked the camera and smiled when she saw who it was. She buzzed her in. A few minutes later Joyce comes walking in the house.

"_Fitz…"_

"_He's in the shower Joyce. I'm in the kitchen."_

Joyce lit up seeing Olivia in the kitchen, _"Hi honey. I didn't know you were going to be here."_

"_Yeah, I am working from home for the next couple of days, and we decided to come to his place."_

"_That's wonderful honey. I don't know why you have two apartments."_

"_We won't for long mom. Olivia & I are going to discuss living arrangements this weekend."_

Joyce took the hint and dropped it. Well almost… "_As long as you are one step closer to giving me grandchildren."_

Fitz & Olivia gasped. When Olivia looked at Fitz she could tell he thought the question would scare her, and make her retreat.

She walked over into Fitz's arms and looked at Joyce, "_I can't promise you a grandchild immediately, but I assure you that your son is it for me. I want to be his wife and the mother of his children. They will have the best grandmother in the world who will spoil them rotten when the time is comes."_

Her response shocked them all. Fitz could only squeeze her waist. He was feeling so many things in that moment.

Joyce grabbed Olivia's hand and Fitz let her go, _"I'm not rushing you sweetheart, and I am sorry if I am being pushy. Both of you have great careers. Olivia I know how hard you worked to build your business. Pay me no mind. I had kind of given up on grandbabies. I always knew that Fitz wouldn't settle for anyone. He always told us. I knew he wanted what we had, and he understood his dad and I were not perfect. At times I wondered if we set the bar too high until you came along. You are brilliant, and you have a wonderful soul. I already consider you my daughter. I know he has found the one. You don't need papers and ring for that. I love you."_

She hugged Joyce for a long time. She didn't realize how much she missed that (that motherly contact), but having Joyce around was everything. Then she was back in contact with her Aunt Hilda. She had even come down to visit her and Fitz since their trip to Florida.

Olivia finally pulled back, "_You are not being pushy. Fitz & I don't feel like you are overstepping, but thank you for seeing me. Thank you for supporting me and accepting me into your family. It means everything to me."_

"_I love my Fitzy, but I always wanted more children. It's nice to have a daughter. Now I have someone to shop with, have lunch with, and other stuff."_

"_I look forward to all of that."_

Fitz came over and kissed both of the ladies. Both of them meant the world to him.

"_Did you want to stay for dinner mom?"_

"_No, you two enjoy your time together. I know how demanding your jobs are. Besides we are getting together for dinner this weekend. I am looking forward to Hilda coming into town."_

Olivia nodded, _"She said you insisted on her staying in your guest house."_

"_Absolutely, she is family. We have more than enough room."_

"_She is looking forward to visiting. We are picking her up Saturday evening."_

"_I'll pick her up. You two have a date night, and we'll see you on Sunday."_

Fitz asked, _"Are you sure mom?"_

"_I insist."_

They both thanked and hugged her deciding they would take her up on the offer. Fitz walked his mom to the door while Olivia called her aunt to let her know that Joyce would be at the airport.

When they got to the door Joyce handed him an envelope. "_Your dad handled this for you. He said to take your time with a decision."_

"_Thanks mom. I appreciate you and dad."_

"_No problem; we love you. Talk soon…"_

Fitz made sure that the locks were secure and set the alarm before he headed back into the kitchen. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend making dinner. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that she knew her away around a kitchen. He noticed that the laptop wasn't on the island which meant no work.

It wasn't always possible, but they worked hard to create a balance with work and home. He went over to her and put his arms around her waist. "_Did you need any help with dinner?"_

"_Nope you relax I got it."_

"_Okay, are we eating at the island or table?"_

"_Island…"_

Fitz set the island up for them while Olivia finished cooking.

Over dinner the couple made small talk about their day. Fitz filled her in on the meetings. She talked to him about the changes she was making at the office. He smiled when she talked about how much the team was enjoying the freedom she was giving them.

After dinner they took the wine they opened and headed into the family room to relax. Olivia laid against Fitz's chest.

Fitz wrapped one arm around Olivia, _"It sounds like everyone is happy with their new role at the office. How about you?"_

She turned and looked at him, "_Trust me when I say that I am the happiest. I have a thriving business with a wonderful boyfriend who takes good care of me. I have a staff that allows me to enjoy life. I meant what I said to your mom."_

"_Is it asking too much to ask how soon do we want all of this to take place?"_

Olivia shook her head no, _"I think we are already ready. I know you are. What you really want to ask is when I'll be ready. The answer is I am ready now. I don't really care what order it happens. Just know that I am ready to live with you, be your wife someday, and the mother of your children. I have to have my IUD removed in three months so if you want we can start trying then."_

Fitz was a little shocked. He didn't expect this conversation to be this easy. Not because it was Olivia, but he just assumed it was just hard. He quickly realized that it was only hard when the partners were not on the same page.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I agree with you. If you are okay with going off of birth control in three months I would love for us to begin trying. We aren't getting any younger. You are going to be my wife, and I won't wait too long to ask you, but it will be a surprise. One that you will love. Now as for our living arrangements. We decided that we want to live together, but do we just want to consolidate or find a new home."_

Olivia turned and faced him, _"Since I am leasing my apartment I can move out of mine. It is smaller and I am on month to month. I do eventually want to find a forever home for us. I know we both have demanding jobs, but I want to come home to a house with a big kitchen where we can cook and talk about our day. A yard for our children to run around in."_

"_Our personal paradise…"_

"_Does that sound crazy?"_

"_No, I agree with you. I promise you Livvie that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You will never regret choosing me."_

She caressed his face_, "The only thing I regret when it comes to us is not giving you a chance sooner. I have no doubt that we will live a happy life."_

He kissed her forehead, _"I love you…"_

"_I love you too baby…"_

The next couple of days the couple relaxed while working from home. Both of their teams had things under control, and they rarely had to handle anything work related.

Friday night they decided they would go out on a date. They had gone on dates, but with them both being so busy they tried to keep them low-key. Neither wanting to do anything fancy, but tonight they were dressed to the nines.

Fitz felt like the luckiest man alive when Olivia stepped out of the closet. She was wearing a cobalt Alexandre Vauthier ruched microcrystal mini dress. On her feet were a pair of Alevi Milano Bianca heels _that made her legs look extra-long._

"_Wow baby you look stunning!"_

"_You don't look too bad yourself."_

"_Why thank you. My girlfriend bought it for me."_

Olivia laughed at his silliness.

Olivia wasn't the only one who made changes in their professional life to make time for their budding romance. Fitz sat down with Tom and official offered him a promotion with a nice raise. Tom gladly accepted. He promoted a couple of managers, and all of the managers were given raises. Fitz had spoken with his father, and decided to transition helping him run the business. His dad wanted to retire soon, and then he would run the company.

He knew it was something that his dad had always wanted, but he never pressured him. He needed the flexibility in his life. Right now it was just the two of them, but since they both had expressed a desire to have a family he wanted to be ready when the time came. He wanted to put as much effort into their relationship as Olivia was.

When he had told Olivia she had surprised him with a slew of Brooks Brothers suits. He was surprised. It meant a lot to him. Although both of them were wealthy he loved that Olivia had done something for him. In all of his previous relationships it was about giving so he loved that Olivia gave just as much as she received from him. Just another reason that told him that she was the one.

The couple grabbed their jackets. Fitz hadn't told Olivia where they were going for dinner. He had decided to get a car for the evening so they both could drink, and not worrying about getting home.

Fitz still had not told Olivia where they were going for the evening. He was surprised that she hadn't demanded to know where or ask for any clues.

In the car the couple made small talk. They were really looking forward to getting together with their family.

After a short drive they arrived. When the door opened and Olivia realized where they were she was stunned silent for a moment.

Fitz had called in some favors and they were having dinner at 1789. The reason that Olivia was shocked is because she told Fitz early on that she had always wanted to dine here, but she never had because it was considered one of the most romantic restaurants in the Beltway, and she only wanted to come if she was with someone special.

Fitz grabbed her hand and looked at her, "_Do I qualify as your someone special?"_

Olivia kissed the side of his lips and said, "_You are my someone special."_

After giving his name the couple were quickly taken back to their table or rather room.

That's right. Fitz was spoiling his woman. He had reserved the garden room for the two of them. It was located on the second floor of the restaurant. French doors separated the room from the rest of the restaurant.

Once they were seated Olivia asked, "_Do I want to know what you had to do to reserve this room on a Friday evening?"_

Fitz laughed, "_Not much really. The executive chef's son and I are friends. I have helped them with some recent business deals. They have been trying to get me to come here for a while. In a way I was like you. it didn't feel right to just come here and eat. This type of restaurant is an experience, and I wanted to experience it with the right person. You are that person. I want to experience everything."_

"_Ditto baby ditto…"_

Their waitress walked in the room with a bottle of _**Insignia Bordeaux**_. When Olivia saw the selection she was tickled pink. Her man was going all out and spoiling her. She was going to have to take care of him later.

After Olivia approved the wine the waitress gave them some time to look over the menu. After some discussion the couple decided to go with the five-course tasting menu. The selections consisted of:

-_**Tuna Tartare Nicose**_

_**-Seared Scallops**_

_**-Swordfish**_

_**-Tea-Smoked Duck Breast **_

_**-PB&J Sundae**_

The couple was having a blast. Enjoying great wine and food. They were feeding each other and enjoying the fact that the only thing they were focused on was each other.

After dinner the couple decided that they weren't ready for the night to end so they decided to head to the bar for a drink before heading home.

The couple had a great time at the bar. They met another couple, and ended up staying longer than they planned.

It was getting late, and the couple were ready to head home and finish the evening with just the two of them. Fitz had excused himself to go the bathroom. Olivia was going through her phone when she heard her name.

She turned and came face to face with her ex, "_Edison…"_

"_Yea, it's me. Wow you look amazing." _He tried to hug her, but she stepped back_._

Edison pretended like she hadn't stepped back, "_What are you doing here?"_

"_Having dinner like all the other patrons including yourself."_

"_Alone…"_

Olivia remained silent.

"_Wow Liv. You really look good."_

Olivia didn't like the way that Edison was staring at her.

"_Edison, if you have something to say then please say it so we can both go about our evening."_

"_Are you rushing to be somewhere?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Yes, to me it does…"_

"_Why? Why now? I am still the same woman. Nothing has changed."_

Edison sighed, _"I know Liv, and I am truly sorry. You are perfect the way you are. I am sorry for not seeing it before. Just give me another chance, and we can be that power couple that we always wanted to be._

Olivia looked at him and burst out laughing. Not a simple ha ha laugh, but a belly aching laugh like she was at a comedy show.

After a few moment Edison had enough.

"_Olivia…"_ He loudly whispered "_That is enough…"_

_**5-You don't get to tell what is enough. **_

_**4-You don't get to tell me wearing my hair straight is unprofessional and isn't beautiful.**_

_**3- You don't get to push me behind you so that the spotlight is on you. **_

_**2-You don't get to pretend like we ended on a good note, and that we just grew apart. You don't get to stand here and pretend that you aren't a self-righteous egotistical asshole.**_

_**1-So make this the last time you ever step to me. If you see me walk the other way and pretend like we never knew each other, and keep that dream of us ever being a power couple to yourself. **_

Edison was momentarily stunned. He knew that Olivia was a powerful woman, but she had never spoken that way with him. He needed to save face.

Olivia put her hand up, _"Leave Edison. If I wasn't clear before hear me now. I don't want you."_

"_Come on Olivia. Don't act like you are better than me. I'm the best you ever had."_

"_If that's what helps you get to sleep at night then who am I to burst your bubble."_

" _Like I said before last I heard you were still single and alone."_

"_And you thought that you would offer to be my knight and shining armor."_

"_Well thanks but no thanks."_

"_So you would rather remain single and lonely than powerful and happy."_

"_Who says I am not?"_

"_Everyone…"_

"_Here a tip Edison. Be careful who you listen to. They might just make an ass out of you._

Edison shrugged his shoulders, "_Are you saying that you aren't lonely and single?"_

Olivia shrugged her shoulders

Edison started laughing, "_Tell me the truth. If you aren't single then where is your man?"_

"_He's right here…"_

Edison turned around and Fitz was staring at him.

Edison was shocked for two reasons. One he recognized Fitz, and two that he was that close to him and didn't look too happy at the moment.

"_You are the bartender…"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_No, if that is what Olivia is willing to settle for who am I to stop her?"_

Olivia scoffed

Olivia went over and grabbed Fitz's hand. She saw no need to correct Edison. Fitz's job didn't define the man he was.

"_Come on baby. You promised me a massage at home."_

Fitz was snapped out of his haze when he heard Edison chuckle.

Fitz stepped in Edison's space

"_You know I can't decide if you are scum of the fucking earth or just plain pathetic. You have the audacity to step to my girlfriend and proposition her like she is some sort of prostitute. Then when you don't get what you want you resort to downing her. I wouldn't be so mad if you really cared about her, but all you care about is you and your career. Here is the difference between me and you. the only thing I care about is the woman behind me. She is the love of my life. You should have walked away when she asked._

Fitz turned and grabbed Olivia's hand.

Before they left Fitz said, "You know that meeting that your campaign manager recently scheduled with the Grant Corporation/Foundation?"

"_How do you know about that meeting?"_

"_It's my company…"_

"_I looked at the corporate website, and my team researched the company."_

"_If you researched the company then you have read my father's bio. It list he has one son. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. I haven't had a reason to have any social media accounts so there are no pictures of me out there since I enjoy my privacy. Since I recently decided to take over the company my wonderful girlfriend and her team have not had a chance to help me get all of my social media accounts established. Not that you deserved an explanation, because even if I was just a bartender I am ten times the man that you will ever be."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Grant. I really meant no harm."_

Now it was Fitz's turn to have a full belly on laugh like they were at a comedy show before he sobered up and looked at Edison.

"_I have decided you a little bit of both. You are pathetic and you are scum. I thank you for being the punk that you are, because now she is with me and I plan to treasure her for the rest of my life. You can apologize all that you want, but it means nothing to us. My decision is final. You get nothing from me, our business, or our foundation. If you don't want me to publicly humiliate you and let everyone see you for who you really are you will walk away and never look back. If you see Olivia go to the other side, because if I ever see you near my love then you won't have a career anyone. You will be lucky to walk away. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal…"_

Edison practically ran out of the restaurant.

Olivia & Fitz followed behind. Neither speaking a word to one another. The driver helped them get into their car. Olivia instructed him to take them home.

Fitz was afraid to say anything to Olivia. He knew he had crossed a boundary with her. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself. He just wanted to step in and do it for her sometimes. After all that is what he felt like a real man would do. Protect the one he loved at any cost.

Olivia squeezed his hand. It forced him to look at her for the first time since they had left the bar. He was expecting to see angry eyes staring back at him, but all he saw was soft loving eyes.

"_I'm not mad. I've always had to defend myself. I will admit for a moment I was taken back, but it was because it was a foreign feeling. I quickly realized how much you loved me, and that you would always protect me."_

Fitz squeezed her hand, _"I am glad that is how you feel, because that is what I want. I know you Olivia Pope. I know you can take care of yourself, and I never want to change that. Just know as your man I can never let anyone disrespect you especially in my presence."_

"_I understand baby, and I am okay with that."_

By the time the driver pulled up to Fitz's apartment the sexual tension was high. Olivia was turned on by her man, and she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him.

They had barely made it through the door when clothes began to fly. Fitz had set the alarm, and when he turned around Olivia jumped in his arms. She was kissing him all over his face, and rubbing his crotch.

"_Baby, you might want to stop before I drop you."_

"_I'm not worried. I know that you know how to multi-task."_

They both silently acknowledged that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom so they hurried to the family room.

Olivia pushed Fitz down on the couch. Now wasn't the time for making love. She just wanted to fuck her man.

She licked her lips as she rubbed his chest. He just laid back allowing her to have control. This was her moment. She could do with him as she pleased.

In that moment everything slowed down for her. They had talked about it, but both of them being raw and naked brought clarity to her in that moment that she was staring at her future husband and the father of her children.

She whispered, _"I love you so much…"_

Fitz caressed her cheek, _"And I love you too Livvie."_

She guided him to her core as he slowly filled her. She was vulnerable when she was in his arms, and that no longer scared her.

They found their own rhythm. They were lost in each other. Back and forth up and down. All you could hear were the soft moans echoing in the room.

Tonight neither had to tell the other they were coming. They were in complete sync with one another.

They fell apart in each other's arms. Neither moved. They relaxed as their hearts beat in sync with each other.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. They woke up a little later, and Fitz carried her to the shower where he made love to her before washing her head to toe.

They decided to forego clothes, and climbed in the bed and went back to sleep.

It was the perfect ending to their date night

Now it was time for them to spend time with their family.

The couple were headed over to Fitz's parents' home to enjoy time together as a family. They were almost there when Fitz turned into the drive way of a beautiful home.

Olivia looked at him, "_Are you picking up something for your mom?"_

"_Not exactly."_

Olivia laughed, _"What does that mean?"_

Fitz had a serious look on his face that made her nervous

"_Livvie, this house belongs to the parents of a childhood friend of mine. The house is set to go on the market, but with dad's help we got them to give us the chance to purchase the home first."_

Olivia gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She then turned and really took a look at the home knowing that it had the potential to be their home.

"_I didn't make any decisions without you other than getting access. I do have a copy of the contract, but don't feel any pressure to say yes."_

Olivia put a finger on his lips, "_Show me the house…"_

He hoped that the house was everything that Olivia could ever dream of. The house itself was a little over six thousand square feet. It had five bedrooms and seven bathrooms.

He took Olivia's hand and they walked in the wood-arched doorway. Staring at them was a 25 foot hand-painted vaulted turret, a custom staircase, beaming ceilings, and solid floors. There was a 20-foot cathedral and a stone fireplace that adorned the great room with towering windows.

Olivia was overwhelmed with the space in front of her.

Fitz squeezed her hand, _"I can tell that you are overwhelmed. We can leave."_

"_No, I want to see more.."_

Fitz simply squeezed her hand.

She was in loved with the kitchen. From the design to the high tech appliances it was everything she could ask for. She could imagine cooking meals with Fitz, and hopefully in the near future they would add babies.

When Fitz took her to what would be their master suite the tears began to fall. Before Fitz had a chance she shook her head, "_This is overwhelming in the best way."_

The suite had its own terrace and garden. After walking around their suite they headed back out into the rest of the house.

She found that there was another master suite in the home just not as grand, but it would be perfect for her aunt. There was a custom gym and recreation room with a fireplace and wet bar.

The house was perfect and it was completed when she stepped outside and saw the gated tennis court and swimming pool. The things that they both really enjoyed.

They walked back in and head to the family room.

"_How long have you had this house?"_

"_Not long. The day after we agreed to move in together you know dad called me about an important meeting, and he needed me to meet him at their house. As I turned onto the street I saw their son_ _who is a real estate broker was about to put the sign out. We are close in age._ _I originally got out the of the car to speak with him. We ended up going into the house, and it spoke to me. They had just recently did a complete renovation of the home. I saw us happy and living the dream here. I had to leave to meet dad, and when I got there I told him about the house going up for sale. We called them up. I told him that I would pay cash. The only thing I ask is that he allow me to have my own inspector walk through, and give me a chance to show you the house. I didn't think it would be fair to his mom if we didn't want it, and I wanted to you want this house as much as I did. When mom came over earlier in the week dad had the house checked out. The papers are the contract if we want to move forward."_

Olivia nodded. She took a moment to think things over before she looked at Fitz, "_I think that you are right. This home is ours. This is where we get to live the dream. We get married, have some babies, and be the power couple that we want to be. "_

"_Are you sure?"_

Olivia nodded, _"When I saw the other suite I thought of Aunt Hilda. She told me that the only reason she moved to Florida was to have friends. I was really busy so she moved and started traveling. I know that we are just starting our life together, but I would love to offer her the other suite. She still travels a lot so it is not like she would be here full-time. I just don't want to miss any more time with her."_

"_Livvie, I am more than okay with Aunt Hilda having her own space in this home. You know how I feel about family. Mom was really hoping you loved the house so you could be close, and if Aunt Hilda has her own space here that would make everyone happy."_

Olivia moved off the chair and into his lap. "_Can you text your friend, and tell him we want the house?"_

"_Sure…"_

She grabbed his hands, _'I would also like to have the furniture included. I love how they set up the house."_

Fitz looked around_, "I agree…"_

Fitz sent the text to his friends, and two minutes later he responded that he could stop by the next day to go over the contract and the price. The couple quickly agreed. Really excited that they were taking the next steps in their lives.

Now it was time to head to his parent's house to enjoy time with the as well as share the good news.

**A/N-Check out my Twitter account for visuals. kimberl17711667**


	4. Life Changing Moments

The couple left after confirming they would be meeting the broker the next day to finalize the sale of their home.

Wow, Olivia couldn't believe it. She was about to purchase a home. As she looked over at Fitz she couldn't be happier. She knew that home would be filled with a lot of good memories.

It didn't take them long to pull up to his parent's home. After Fitz put the car in park he looked over at Olivia. _"Are you sure about the house because I know that mom and dad are going to be curious when we get inside the house?"_

"_There is no better house for us. You are familiar with it, and when I walked in it felt like home. It is big but not overwhelming. I can see how they raised a family in it. I am ready to move in it."_

"_We don't have to wait. I was thinking of keeping my apartment. It is close your office. When you have those tough cases you can sleep there. We can also lease it out if we want to, but I want to keep it."_

"_Thank you baby. I like that idea. It won't happen often, but sometimes cases can be intense and I work long hours. It will be nice not to have to worry about driving far on those occasions."_

"_Then its settled. Let's go have some fun with family."_

Fitz had just opened the door and helped Olivia out when he heard _"Bubba."_

He turned around, _"Liz, is that you?"_

"_It's me Bubba."_

Liz ran into his arms, and Fitz just held onto her for dear life. Both of them had tears running down their face. Finally, they pulled apart.

Fitz put her down, _"You made it back."_

"_I promised you I would do everything in my power to come back to you. Plus you made me a promise. If I made it back you would consider settling down so I could be an aunt."_

Hearing that promise brought Fitz back to reality. He turned and saw the confusion on his girlfriend's face.

"_Livvie, I am so sorry. Let me introduce to Elizabeth Grant. We call her Liz. She is an army ranger, and was sent out on a secret mission. We weren't allowed any information. Technically we are cousins, but we are only 15 months apart so we were raised like brother and sister since we were only children. I am sorry I didn't tell you about her. We have all been on pins and needles since she has left, and it has been easier to not say much."_

Olivia smiled_, "I understand."_

"_Liz, I want to introduce to you someone special. This is Olivia. She is my future wife and mother of my children."_

Liz walked over to her, _"Although you don't know much about me I have heard so many wonderful things about you from Aunt Joyce and your Aunt Hilda. You really are beautiful."_

Olivia stuck her hand out but Liz opened up her arms and the pair shared a long embrace. Olivia pulled back_, "I look forward to getting to know you. I am really happy that you made it back. Do you have to leave again anytime soon?"_

"_No, the reason I am here is because I received an offer to work at the Pentagon. I am ready to have a somewhat normal life, and I really miss my family."_

Fitz pulled her into his arms_, "We miss you too. I am really glad that you are here, and I am happy that you will be around."_

The trio made it into the house where they greeted everyone. It didn't take long for the million dollar question to come out.

Aunt Hilda asked, "_So don't keep us in suspense. What did you think of the house?"_

Olivia looked at her aunt, _"I loved it. It had everything that I wanted and more. I can't wait to build a life with Fitz in that home."_

Joyce asked, "_Does that mean that you are buying the home?"_

Fitz nodded, _"We already sent a message. We are meeting with them tomorrow. Olivia was in love with the set up so much she wants to keep the furniture. I am keeping my apartment so it will just be a matter of packing of Olivia's place."_

Everyone was excited to hear the good news and were congratulating the couple.

"Big Jerry came in to get some meat to put on the grill_, "What is all the hoop and hollering about?"_

Joyce grabbed a tray and handed it to her husband, _"Fitz and Olivia are buying the house."_

Fitz looked at his dad and to see the excitement in his eyes meant everything, "_Wow, son I am proud of you. Does that mean we will see more of you?"_

Olivia answered for him, _"You can count on it."_

Fitz went outside with his dad while Olivia stayed in with the ladies. Fitz looked at Olivia and nodded. He knew she was going to discuss her aunt moving back down, and making D.C. her home base once again.

Joyce walked over to Olivia and handed her a glass of wine. _"I showed Hilda some pictures of the house. I hope you don't mind."_

"_Of course not, but speaking of the house…" She turned and looked at her aunt. "Fitz and I talked when we were at the house, and we were hoping that you would consider moving back. Family is important to the both of us, and we want to have children. I would love for you to take one of the suites. You still travel and we have no expectations of you if you were to move in."_

Hilda was shocked. It was the last thing she expected to hear from her niece, _"Liv, that all sounds good, but your relationship with Fitz is very new. Yes, I do travel a lot, but still this is the home that the two of you have decided to build your lives in."_

"_And you are a part of that."_

Fitz came around the corner with a tray of cooked meat to sit in the oven to keep warm.

Fitz went over to Hilda, _"Olivia & I discussed this. She needs you. I need you. Yes, we are making steps as we began our life together, and the house is the first step for us. What we know for sure is that we want family every step of the way. The house is huge. If you take the other master suite or the nanny suite there is more than enough space and plenty of privacy."_

Hilda nodded, _"It sounds like you guys have thoroughly thought this through."_

Oliva nodded_, "We have. I love the fact that I am going to be close to Fitz's parents. When we do have children I relish in the fact they will be close to their grandparents, and I want you close too. I know that I lost sight of that for a while, and I am not making this decision because of the past. I just don't want to lose any more time with you."_

"_If it is what you both want then I am happy to move back. I love spending time with Joyce and Big Jerry. Now it looks like Liz will be around. I would prefer to be closer to you anyway."_

The decision was met with loud cheers.

Everyone worked together to finish getting dinner ready. The men manned the grill while the ladies worked inside on the sides and dessert.

Everyone enjoyed dinner. Fitz & Olivia probably a little more than the others. Not only had they found their forever home but they were with family. Olivia didn't realize that this was another hole in her life that needed filling. Her team had filled a void for her when it came to family, and she cherished them, but this was a different kind of family. She loved how Joyce treated her like a daughter. Their talks had meant a lot. She loved when Big Jerry gave her a hug. It was similar to Fitz, but different. It reminder her when her dad used to hug her when she was little. She always knew she was safe in his arms, and as an adult she thought she no longer needed it. She was wrong. Fitz was happy to see his small family growing. He was happy that not only did Liz make it back safely, but she would be in the same city as him. He was very fond of Aunt Hilda, and he looked forward making memories with Olivia.

The next couple of weeks were hectic for the couple. They completed the purchase of their home, but the day after the sale Olivia was called in to handle a case that had international implications, and the White House asked her to advise.

Since they had purchased the furniture it was a matter of getting Olivia's apartment packed up. After some discussion they decided to let Liz move into Fitz's apartment so she didn't have to rush and find a place.

Fitz was at home trying to sort out boxes and put things together. He had been pulling a lot of hours himself. His dad had made a formal announcement that he was retiring at the end of the year. The board approved Fitz's appointment, and behind the scenes Fitz was the one making the decisions. Big Jerry was advising and supporting his son.

When Olivia walked through the door it was close to eleven. She walked into their bedroom, and headed straight to her walk-in closet. She didn't notice Fitz sitting on the terrace.

She was about to walk into the bathroom when Fitz said, "_So you ignore my calls all day, and then you walk into the house and don't acknowledge me."_

"_Shit Fitz you scared me."_

"_That is all you have to say to me."_

"_I'm sorry I was busy."_

"_So that is your excuse. I have busy days too, but you don't see me ignoring your calls."_

"_Are you really trying to pick a fight with me because I am not here for it. I have worked 14 hours, and I am tired."_

Fitz was bewildered. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He wanted to curse, but he would never disrespect himself or Olivia or their relationship so he turned around and went and grabbed his keys.

Now she was the one bewildered, "_You start an argument with me, and now you are leaving."_

Fitz stopped at the door and turned around, _"I am leaving because I will never disrespect you, but I am not about to stand her and let you diminish why I am upset with you. Olivia, I am not Edison or any of the other men that you have been with. I don't want to dim your light. I want you to shine bright like a diamond. I didn't need a play by play of where and what you were doing, but that you were okay and that you would be working late. The reason I kept calling is there was a major accident on the same route that you take to come home. I just wanted to know where you were. You hadn't checked in with the team. I was so concerned that I decided to drive out there for my own peace of mind. Feel free to take your shower, and do you. I'm going out for a few. I need to clear my head._

And with that Fitz was gone.

She was stunned for a moment, but then she composed herself and took a shower. She wasn't sure what was water, and what was tears coming out of her eyes. She was on auto pilot.

When she got out she and got herself together. She called her aunt who was in Florida packing up her home.

Hilda knew something was wrong when she heard her voice. She sat down, "_Tell me what happened baby."_

The flood gates opened, and for the next thirty minutes Olivia shared with her aunt everything. When she was done she felt better.

Hilda asked, "_I bet you feel better don't you."_

"_Like you wouldn't believe."_

"_That's good honey, but Fitz should have been the first to hear of your fears."_

Olivia whispered, _"I know…"_

"_I won't beat a dead horse, but he is right. He is not like the men in your past which is a great thing. In a real relationship you share the good and bad with your partner, and if they are the one then they don't run. They don't hold it against you. they walk with you until you are no longer afraid."_

"_I am scared that I can't fix it."_

"_Oh I know you can, because I know that Fitz is the one. Just put on your big girl panties like I taught you and face the music. Do what you tell your clients day in and day out."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more. Now go fix things with your man."_

"_I will Meema…"_

Hilda's breath hitched, "It's been so long since you called me that."

"I know but…"

"No explanation is needed. Just don't stop calling me that."

"I won't…"

Olivia immediately dialed Fitz's number. She honestly didn't expect him to answer, but he quickly picked up.

Olivia said, "_Can you come home?"_

"_I'm pulling into the garage now."_

"_Okay…"_

Olivia hung up and ran to the garage. As soon as Fitz opened the door Olivia jumped in his arms. Fitz wrapped his arms around her. He heard her saying sorry and not to leave her between her sobs.

Fitz would come back and grab their dinner later. Right now he needed to settle things with his girlfriend.

He sat them down and allowed her a moment to compose herself. When she finally looked at him she no longer saw anger or disappoint. Just love and concern and she felt bad all over again.

"_Fitz, I am so sorry. I was wrong. I really was busy at first, but when you kept calling fear crept up in me. Edison used to do that to me when I had an important case. It was like he wanted me to get fired so I would be forced to be by his side. I don't think that you are him, but instead of just taking a moment to talk with you I buried myself in work. I forgot for a moment that we were a team, but if you can forgive me I promise that I will not make this mistake again."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I forgive you Livvie. Thank you for apologizing to me."_

"_Let me show you how sorry I am."_

"_Livvie, I picked up dinner. I left it in the car."_

"_It can wait. Right now I need you."_

Fitz didn't get a chance to respond. Olivia's verbal apology was more than enough, but the physical apology was icing on the cake and boy was it good.

Once the couple got settled Hilda & Joyce insisted on throwing them a house warming party. The couple gave in, but told them that they just wanted their closest family and friends invited which they had no problem with. The pair spared no expense on the five course meal that the guest would dine on.

_***First Course-Crab Bisque**_

_***Second Course-Toasted Chestnut Soup**_

_***Third Course-Mesclun Greens with Blood Orange Vinaigrette**_

_***Fourth Course-Lamb Chops with mint mustard, peeled asparagus, and red potato confit**_

_***Fifth Course-Triple Chocolate Cake**_

Everyone enjoyed the meal and each other. Fitz & Olivia were over the moon with how everything turned out. Although the invitation said that in lieu of gifts to make a donation to the Cancer Society everyone brought gifts.

When it was time for the couple to open the gifts they found that with each gift they had honored the request and made a donation as well which pleased the couple.

Once they had opened all of the gifts the couple stood up to thank everyone.

Olivia decided to go first, _"I just want to thank all of you for coming to our home tonight. I'll be honest this is not a day that I saw myself celebrating, and I am so thankful the man above laughed at my plans. Meema thank you for raising me to be the woman that I am, and even when I made mistakes you never held them against me. Joyce and Big Jerry thank you for welcoming me into your family. The love you have shown me cannot be expressed in words. To my family of gladiators you will always be family. Thank you for helping me grow not only my business but me as an individual. I can't wait to continue to build with you guys personally and professionally. Finally, to my love. Thank you for choosing me. You are everything that I wanted, and what I didn't know that I needed in my life. I am so ready to live this life with you. I love you and I look forward to all of the happy memories that we will create."_

Fitz turned and gave her a kiss and a hug before speaking.

"_I won't be too repetitive, but again thank you all for coming out. I really never thought that I would be where I am today. I was content with my life personally and professionally, but Livvie may me realize that I wasn't living. I also wasn't being fair to my parents who have given me everything. I am glad that dad can finally retire with the peace of mind knowing that his company is in good hands. I love you both to the moon and back. Liz, I am glad you are back home with us where you belong. To Liv's team of gladiators who have accepted me into the family I say thank you. it is nice to have a group of brothers and sisters. Meema, I love you and I am glad that you are home with us where you belong. Finally, to the love of my life. My heartbeat. I want you to know that I wait for you. I watch for you. I am a better man because of you Livvie. I love you so much."_

Olivia didn't realize that she was crying until Fitz wiped her face. When she looked around she noticed that every looked teary eyed.

She caressed his cheek, _"I love you too."_

"_One more thing. I spoke with dad and your team Livvie. Right now not a whole lot is going on, and your team said they could cover for you while I whisk you away."_

Olivia got excited thinking that it was another weekend getaway.

"_Sounds like fun. Where are we going?"_

"_Meema shared with me that you have always wanted to go Africa. i spoke with dad and he has agreed to handle things so in a week my love we are jetting off to Cape Town South Africa."_

Olivia looked at him_, "Are you serious? Don't play with me baby."_

"_I'm not. I've been working on this for a couple of weeks."_

"_When do we leave?"_

"_In a week. I wanted to give you time to prepare, and make sure that everything was squared away at the office. I also have a big meeting that I need to take with dad before we leave."_

"_That is perfect, and thank you so much. I can't wait to experience this and especially with you."_

A week later the couple boarded the Grant private jet at the crack of dawn for their 16 hour flight. Once the couple were informed they could leave their seats they made their way to the bedroom where they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

After the long flight and the difference in time the couple just wanted to get to the room and relax. Fitz arranged a car to transport them to their hotel.

When they pulled up to the hotel both of them were in awe. Olivia was still in shock that she was in South Africa, and the hotel that Fitz selected was opulent. Fitz was impressed. The pictures didn't do the hotel justice. The couple would be staying at "**The Twelve Apostles"**. They were quickly checked in and escorted to the Presidential Suite.

Olivia felt like she had died and gone to heaven when she stepped into the suite. Olivia exhaustion went away when she made her way onto their wraparound terrace that provided views of the Atlantic Ocean, Lion's Head, and the mountains.

Fitz quickly tipped the man who had brought their luggage to the suite. He made his way out onto the terrace, and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

She leaned back in his arms and sighed. He kissed the side of his forehead, "_You okay honey?"_

"_More than okay. I cannot believe I am in South Africa. I can't believe I get to experience this with you. Thank you for making this happen."_

"_You are welcome. Like I said I just want you to be happy. Besides we both needed a real vacation, and I wanted our first one to be one that we would never forget."_

She turned around and looked at him, "_I have a feeling that won't be a problem."_

Fitz winked at her, "_You got that right."_

The couple headed back in and explored the rest of their posh suite. The couple couldn't wait to use the free-standing antique marble bath. The chandeliers in the suite were imported from Italy, and the South African art work was to die for.

The suite was an open floor plan that featured an eight seater dining room with bar and lounge area, a separate master bedroom, study, and two bathrooms.

Fitz explained to Olivia that they had a personal butler 24/7 to cater to their needs.

The couple decided to clean up, and arranged with their butler to have food delivered to their suite. While waiting for their food to arrive they checked in with everyone to let them know they arrived safely.

While eating Fitz handed Olivia an envelope with one of the many surprises that he had planned over the course of their stay.

Inside the envelope revealed they would spending the next day at the spa that was on the hotel grounds. Fitz had reserved of the outdoor mountain gazebos that provided them with a view of the mountains overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. There they would enjoy a 90 minute deep tissue massage. Although the gazebos were specifically just for massages Fitz had dished out additional money for them to also enjoy a skin facial in the gazebo as well. They would then head back in and enjoy a 60 minute manicure and 60 minute pedicure. After a relaxing day in the spa they would enjoy a spa lunch that included a bottle of sparkling wine with chocolate covered strawberries.

Olivia looked up at him with her eyes twinkling with excitement, "_You are spoiling me."_

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, _"Dad always told me you can never spoil the woman you love too much. Besides you take such good care of me. You have made the transition to corporate easy for me."_

"_Baby, I can't take that much credit. You were more prepared than you thought. After all you are just like your dad. It was just the small things. The main thing was helping you get comfortable with handling the media, but your natural charm made that easy. "_

The jet lag was beginning to catch up with them. They decided to go climb in the bed.

They were laying there in silence enjoying the scenery in front of them when Fitz asked, "_Do you really think dad is proud of me?"_

Olivia was a little thrown as the question came out of nowhere, but she always felt deep down it was the main reason Fitz was hesitant to follow in his footsteps. He didn't want to let his parents down especially his dad.

Olivia looked at him, "_I know he is proud. I looked at him when you were presented to the board, and when you gave your first interview. Not only is he proud of you as the next leader of the company, but he is proud of the man that you are. That he raised a good man. When you went to him with the changes that you thought the company needed to make he never balked. He told you that it was your company to run as you see fit. That was him saying you got this, and he has no concerns about your ability to lead the company. You got this baby. Your dad will guide you if you need any assistance, and I have always got your back. Not just because you hired us as your media consultants, but because I am your biggest cheerleader beside your parents."_

"_Thank you. I love you!"_

"_I love you too baby. So much…"_

Before they went to sleep Olivia turned and looked Fitz in the eye, _"Promise me that we won't lose this. We may not always be able to take exotic vacations, but promise me we won't lose each other between work and kids. I know it sounds crazy coming out of my mouth considering I am the one that can lose herself, but don't let me Fitz. We are too important."_

"_I won't baby. We will check each other. We will find ways to connect. Our lives together is a marathon and not a sprint. We will figure it out, and we will never lose each other."_

The next day the couple enjoy their day at the spa. It was the perfect way to begin their vacation.

The following day Fitz had arranged for them to spend a day in the safari. He wasn't sure if Olivia would be excited but when he handed her the packet she was thrilled. She wanted to experience all that South Africa had to offer, and she had a client that talked about their safari trip. She knew it was something that she wanted to experience.

They left out early the next morning and were able to experience all the beauty that Cape Town had to offer. Olivia fell in love with the Ceres Fruit Valley. They headed into the Klein Karoo which is one of the most popular travel destinations. They learned that the stop would not be complete without a visit to the Inverdoorn.

The couple were in awe of the species. The guide explained that there over 1,200 animals that could be seen including lions, cheetahs, black rhino, eland, leopard, jackal, and more. That did not include the prolific bird species that were across the reserve.

It was an adventurous day that Olivia would remember for the rest of her life. Fitz loved the outdoors so he was pleased that Olivia was happy with the tour. He had never seen her so relaxed, and he wanted to bottle up these moments. When he took a picture of her while she was observing the animals he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to keep her happy for the rest of his life.

That night as they enjoyed dinner on the terrace Olivia looked at him, "_I love you…"_

"_I love you too baby. To the money and back."_

She got up and climbed in his lap "_This is everything I didn't know I needed. Just to get a way, and have no worries. Thank you for giving me that. Thank you for helping me to fulfill a lifelong dream. "_

"_You are more than welcome baby. We will fulfill all of our adventures. We have time. I know that we don't like to make promises because they can easily be broken, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You will never have to wonder if you made the right decision by picking me."_

Olivia took his head in her hands. He had no choice but to look at her. The serene look on her face matched his. _"I promise the same. I look forward to spend the rest of my life with you."_

Over the next couple of days the couple visited Table Mountain, Kirstenbosch which is a botanical garden sloping down from Table Mountain, Zeitz Museum of Contemporary African Art, and the Neighbourgoods Market where they ate and shopped all day.

The last couple of days Fitz had pre-planned. Olivia had loved everything about this trip. From the things that were planned to the things they would decide to do each day.

One of those days they started their day by passing the Cape Town Stadium. It was built for the 2010 FIFA World Cup Football. Next they stopped at Camp's Bay Beach. Olivia quickly realized she would get a chance to take lots of pictures for everyone to see, and of course the couple took some selfies.

Next they pass by Llandudno and Clifton Beach before stopping at Chapman's Peak Drive & Noordhoek Beach. It was a beautiful scene before them, and they quietly acknowledged they would cherish these moments forever.

It was the beginning of a beautiful day. They stopped at so many beautiful beaches and scenic stops that it was hard to keep up with. When Olivia imagined what Cape Town would be like she never imagined all the beauty that she experienced. She felt like she was at home where she belonged.

She was learning so much about her culture and history, and although Fitz was white she loved that he was immersed in learning the culture.

It was a memorable day, and an even more memorable evening. Fitz made love to her on the terrace, and then he took her to bed where he done things to her that she didn't think possible.

Two days before they were set to return to the United States the couple were heading to the final location that Fitz had planned for the couple.

He had asked Olivia to dress nice. She had decided on a mint Bateau beaded jumpsuit.

Olivia was over the moon when they pulled up to Vergelegen Winery. Every time she brought up going to a winery he would change the subject, and now she knows why. The winery was founded on February 1, 1700. She learned that the Vergelegen meant "**situated far away".**

Fitz pulled her into his side, _"I take it that you are happy."_

Olivia looked at him, _"More than I can express!"_

"_Come on pretty lady. We have a full day ahead of us."_

Olivia smiled_, "Lead the way."_

They started out with the wine tasting. Olivia was in love with the tasting Centre. It overlooked an octagonal-shaped herb garden. They had the choice to taste inside or outside on the patio. It was a beautiful day so they chose to taste on the patio. From there they headed to the wine cellar tour that Fitz had booked.

Both were in awe of what they saw. It was a multiple level, gravity flow cellar. During the tour they found out the cellar was designed by French architects. They combined the old with the new. There was stunning views of the surrounding valley.

Olivia was in wine heaven. While food may be the key to many people's heart. Wine was it for her. She made sure to write down the wines that were her favorites. The tour guide was nice enough to provide them with information on American distributors.

Olivia assumed they were done once they left the cellar, but Fitz smiled and told her he had arranged something special for them.

The couple were escorted to another part of the winery. Olivia was curious because they were headed toward the forest.

A couple of minutes later she saw what he had set up and tears came to the corner of her eyes. Fitz had arranged for them to have a picnic in the Vergelegen Camphor Forest. One night he came home and found Olivia in the bed watching the Wedding Planner. He walked in towards the end.

She had looked at him and said, "_I wonder what it would be like to have a picnic just the two of us. I know that she is just sitting in the trees, but it seems like it would be fun and romantic."_

Fitz had agreed with her and told her that he would try and make that happen in the future.

He had made it happen, and it was more romantic that she had imagined especially considering where they were. The table had been set, and there was a picnic basket waiting for them.

Fit helped her to her seat. Once he was seated he grabbed her hand, "_Is this okay Livvie?" _

"_Baby, it is more than okay. I can't wait to enjoy this picnic with you."_

"_Me either."_

Fitz opened up the basket and began to set the food out. Inside of the basket was:

_**BREADS & PÂTÉS**__** Artisanal bread with red wine (Fitz had requested the Vergelegen Shiraz Reserve) & truffle flavoured farm butter Homemade duck liver pâté & thyme butter Farm style pork pâté layered with forest mushrooms Chilli tomato & aubergine chutney Zucchini pickles **_

_**STARTER**__** Gin cured salmon, roasted beetroot & chive crème fraiche **_

_**MAINS**__** Selection of home styled cured meats Coronation chicken Spanakopita Traditional Greek salad **_

_**CHEESE**__** A selection of local cheeses served with homemade biscuits DESSERT Baked yoghurt lemon tart with mixed berry compote and coconut crumb Accompanied with aromatic filter coffee.**_

The picnic was everything and more. They fed each other and talked about everything. Olivia was stuffed. The food and the wine were just divine.

She noticed that towards the end of the meal Fitz got quiet. She rubbed his hand. _"Everything okay honey."_

He looked at her and smiled, _"Yes, I was just thinking about how much I love you."_

"_Baby, I love you more. Thank you for arranging this trip. Thank you for knowing what I need. It has been so long since I just took a break. I feel so refreshed, and I have you to thank."_

"_You are welcome baby."_

Fitz stood up, and began to put the dishes back in the basket. His back was turned to Olivia_, "Livvie, you know that I will do anything in my power to make you happy."_

Olivia sat back in her chair. A little concerned with his tone. _"I know baby…"_

"_Good…"_

Fitz turned around and got on one knee with the box opened. Olivia jumped up and gasped.

"_Livvie, from the moment that I laid eyes on you I knew that you were someone special. You were worth the wait. I know that you are it for me. You are the love of my life. I am ready for you to become my wife, and hopefully in the not too distant future the mother of my children. I promised you when the time came that it would be just us when I proposed and it would be simple and heartfelt. I agreed but promised you that you would never forget this moment. I hope this is a moment that we both remember for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me Livvie?"_

Olivia laughed. Tears freely falling from her face. She looked at him, "_Of course I'll marry you."_

Fitz finally felt like he was breathing again. He felt like she would say yes, but there was always the chance they were not on the same page.

When she saw the ring she gasped. It was stunning.

Fitz said, _"It was my grandmother's ring. My mom recently informed me that it was passed down to me. She and Aunt Hilda helped me restore it for you."_

She just stared at the ring. The ring itself was seven carats. The round diamond was 3.84 old European round cut diamond.

She finally looked at Fitz, "_I love it."_

"_I love it too. Especially on you. Look inside the ring."_

She took it off and inscribed in the band was _**"Forever My Valentine"**_

She handed it to him to put back on her finger, "_Ditto baby."_

He sat down and she climbed in his lap. They just sat there for a few moments enjoying the scenery, and understanding they were taking the next steps.

Fitz kissed her temple, _"What is my beautiful fiancée thinking?"_

"_A lot of things, but they all pertain to our future."_

"_Care to share?"_

She nodded_, "I don't want a long engagement. If it were up to me we would go to the justice of the peace, but I know that Meema and your mom are looking forward to a wedding so I won't take it from them. Besides I don't plan on doing this again so a wedding would be nice."_

"_I agree with everything you are saying. I don't think they will have a problem with a short engagement. We both know they have secretly been waiting for this moment especially my mom. _

Olivia laughed, "_You are right, but I can't wait."_

"_Me either baby. Whatever you want you get. I don't care about the cost. We can afford it."_

"_Okay…"_

"_What's the other thing?"_

"_I received a call from the President a couple of weeks ago. As you know he is in his last term, and he has been working on his life post-presidency. He plans on opening a foundation. He wants to work more on prison reform, and take on cases of unlawful convictions. He also wants to help women who have been sex trafficked. He asked if I would consider working alongside of him."_

"_Are you closing your business?"_

"_No, just changing it up. I would be based out of his office, but the team would remain where they are. I would select the cases that the foundation works on, and my team will assist me with working them. I will still keep my regular clients, but I won't take on any new ones so that I nor the team gets overwhelmed. I will still have some long nights, but they will be far and few in between with this new arrangement. Plus I feel like I will be doing a lot of good, and I need to be a good guy. I feel like I am at that place. What do you think?"_

"_I think that you have thought this through, and this is what you want for the next step in your professional life. It sounds like it will fulfill you, and give you a little more personal time which I am always down for. I support you baby. Whatever you need."_

"_This is what I need. More importantly this is what we need."_

"_I agree…"_

"_Well it is time to get home and plan our wedding!"_

"_Nothing ever sounded so sweet."_

**Check out my twitter account for visuals kimberl17711667**


End file.
